Black Blood
by 2o3g
Summary: The B.B gang leader was always a fearsome induvidual. But he didn't get that way overnight. This is his beginning. -First Teddy story ever!- Switches between the rise and fall of Teddy every chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got bored of my other story so I decided to write this after I found no Teddy stories. Well, first time for everything right? Please read and review and all that crap. Tell me if you want more. Oh and one more thing. I like Mother 1 more than Mother 3 and Earthbound. I have to be like, the only fan like that right?**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the same shabby apartment I have lived in for the past 9 years. The floor creaks and the ceiling leaks. I share the place with my mom and alchoholic dad. This, this is home huh? I always thought a home should be like those houses on T.V, you know what I'm talking about. A nice, well lit place with a hard working father and a trophy mother whose smile could always cheer you up, you should always have nice food at home. Well, home is where the heart is.<p>

I finally wake up. I was never a morning person. I was greeted with a drip of water splashing on my forehead. Right, It was raining yesterday. It always rains in Ellay. It rained yesterday and it will probally rain again later.

I get out of bed and get dressed. The same red shirt with a black windbreaker and black jeans. My black jeans are ripped in a few places. I can just lie and say it's in style or something. Lucky me, I have an excuse to look poor. I get my toothbrush and make my way to the water fountain to brush my teeth. On my way to the door, I pass my hungover father.

"Oh god." He moans with his hand on his face. "I have a headache, and my arm hurts for some reason." _Oh really? I wonder why? Maybe it's because you punched me in the ribs too many fucking times!_ I wish I could just yell that at him right now. Damn it, I wish I was a little braver to stand up to the bastard. Why am I such a coward? My side starts to ache from remembering what happened yesterday. He yelled that I was evil and I had black blood or something, he then punched me in my side at hard as he could. He kept yelling that I had black blood and kept hitting me, and I just stood there and took it like the coward I am. I hate myself sometimes.

I walk outside to the water fountain. I put a bit a vinagar on my toothbrush, toothpaste is really expensive. I brush my teeth with the stuff. It still tastes like shit. After brushing I reach in my pocket for the small package of breath mints I stole from the market. I pop one in my mouth to keep the bad breath away. I look back at 'home' . There is a hole in the ceiling. The windows are boarded up. What a shithole.

I go inside to my room and look at my mirror. Look at me! Hair's messed up, I'm wearing dirty hand-me-down clothes. 9 years old and I already know how to cuss, and I'm probally the most mature 9 year old ever. Mom says I'm unique and I'll be something one day, well I'm still waiting. I pull up my shirt to see I'm all bruised up on my body from my dad's drunken fury. My daily self hatred was then interupted by the loud honking of the school bus. I pass my mom tending to my hungover father.

"Bye mom and dad! Wish me luck at school!" I call out to humor myself. I know the answer. Mom nods to me. "Shut up for christ sake! You're so fucking loud!" My dad yells out. I sigh and leave the house. I make my way towards the school bus. I look back at my house one last time before getting on the bus. I pass by the students glaring at me before finding one unfilled seat. The other kids are still glaring at me but I pay them no attention. The bus starts to move and I go to school.

My name is Teddy, I'm 9 years old. This is my life, and it's ending one pathetic minute at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Black Blood has returned! Review this time people. Please? I appreciate ****criticism and all that. Just review it. GOD!**

* * *

><p>-October 13. 1982-<p>

-Ellay's Live Show-

I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I am the King of the B.B, no the world! No one can stop us, or me for that matter; Even if they wanted to. I went through all my hardships in life! Now I own this city. I had to endure hit after hit to get where I am. That's how natural selection works; If you can't handle it. Get out!

"Hey Teddy!" What the hell? Oh. It's one of my guys. I don't recognize his voice, he must be new to the whole entourage.

"What do you want?" I call out. He took a deep breath, he's nervous. I can't help but laugh a bit. Has my presence become THAT overbearing. Damn, It feels like just yesterday I was a weak little kid trying to change everything wrong with my neighbourhood.

"Do you remember that story Jim told us an hour ago?" Pfft! How could I have forgotten about that crazy story Jim told the gang. Apperently this twelve year old kid in a striped shirt and a red bandana beat up three of my members by himself. What a load. No twelve year old can do that. Believe me, I know that better than anyone else.

"Yeah." I say with a chuckle. "What about it?"

"He's here." Oh. That's an interesting turn of events. Now what business does this rabid beast have here?

"Keep him occupied. I want to see him." Oh boy! I can't wait to meet Superboy for myself. I splash some cold water on my face and get ready for the worst. I storm out of the bathroom and get back to the show. I can't believe what I see. That kid Jim was talking about is here. He's with a nerd dressed in red with silver hair and a blonde girl wearing a pink dress. Superboy himself matched Jim's description. A navy blue shirt with a yellow stripe around it. Cap tilted sideways. Dark blue shorts, and a blood red bandana tied around his neck. That's my man-er-boy. Well, time to make an entrance. I wait for his little karaoke act to end first. After all people are here for a show right? After their act ends I take my cue and jump on stage and confront the alleged monster.

"Um. Hello..." He spoke. Wow. What a scary little devil. Well I guess that's him being modest. Whatever, It seems I have work to do.

"Hi, my name Is Teddy. One of my friends said you went open season on a few of my recruits. But It's obvious an adorable little teddy bear like yourself didn't do it. Bye!" I turn around and start to walk away.

"Three? Your friend said I took out three. Right?" I stop dead in my tracks. You have got to be kidding me. This can't be for real. How?

"Are you saying you-" I turn around to face him.

"Yeah. That was me." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Well. I can't make any exceptions. He messed up. I gotta put him in place. "Well." I pull out a pocket knife.

"This the end of the line." Quickly. I throw the knife at the wall behind him. It barely misses his face and gets stuck in the wall behind him. Suprisingly only the nerd flinches. The kid with the hat doesn't even sweat. What the hell?

"You're going to have to do better than that. The second you threw that knife I knew you had no intent to hit me. That's a good scaring tactic though." Who the hell is this kid? How did he know that? I am legitimately freaked out now. That being said. I have to teach him a lesson. The knife trick didn't work, now I have to beat him down a bit.

"Well. Looks like you need a little more convincing. I just have to show you what happens when you mess with the Black Blood."

"Just like you showed Henderson and Sanchez?" My eyes widened. How did he know about that? I unconsciously start to tremble. My two deepest secrets were just exposed. He knows my two deepest secrets and he just said them. Just said them like they were a trivial matter, like he just read it in the paper or something. I feel sick. But, I am a patient guy through and through. I'm not going to let this little kid get to me.

"Ok. Obviously this talking thing isn't really working. Well here it comes. I promise I wont hit you too hard. Wouldn't want to-" Suddenly the kid charges towards me. I just smile. What's he going to do? *SMACK* I lurch forward. You have to be kidding me! Is this kid on steriods? The kid just punched me in the stomach. He than lands another punch in my stomach. A third punch. That actually managed to knock the wind out of me. Oh man this has gotta stop. I can't be beat down like this. I'm Teddy; I'm THE Teddy! The kid goes for a finishing punch to my face but I instinctively move to the right and dodge it. Then my left hand shoots up and punches him right in the cheek bone. The kid falls to the floor. Jesus. I just punched a 12 year old in the face with my full power. The kid struggles a bit but gets up and gets ready to fight. "Wait! Kid you're nuts! Ok. Thats the end of that! No more fighting!" He drops his guard and stares at me blankly. That's going to leave a nasty bruise. Damn, what the hell do I say now?

"I'm going to take this whole talking thing off your shoulders by starting off. Your friend attacked me. We were just looking around and he just came at us." Wow.

"Your not locals are you?" I grin.

"No. We're not. What gave it away?" He asked. I didn't notice this before. But this kid really has a cold set of eyes. They were a dark brown and they pierced right through you. It's like he's trying figure out what makes you tick. I always hated it when people stared at me like that "You don't just wander around in Ellay. It makes the guys around here a bit uneasy. Why would you come here of all places?" I ask.

" I know it sounds crazy. But we're saving the world." Saving the world huh? That could be fun. Although I don't know why I'm believing this stupid kid.

"Alright. You guys look like a fun pastime. How about I save the world with you?" I tried really hard not to laugh at 'save the world' .

"Alright. You can come with us. I guess." Alright. Looks like I a member of this little party now. There's only one thing left to do.

"Hey binoculars!" I call out to the nerd. The nerd looks up and stares at me timidly. "You stay back. You don't really look cut out for this." The kid with the hat and his little girlfriend are not amused. They're giving me a look. I don't like that look. The nerd quickly jumps in the way of hat-kid and his girl friend.

"Guys. It's fine. I could really use a break anyway." He smiled meekly. It seems that's settled.

"Great. Where are we headed?"

"We're going to the mountains." I gulp. The mountains. The place where I lost most of my life. I never thought I'd set foot there again. The truth is I'm nervous, but I can't stay nervous. I gotta pick up the slack for this rag tag group. I put on my most confident grin and I yell "Alright then. To the mountains!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Hrnnnng!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so it seems some there might be some misconception about what the format of this story is like(liek). So basically it alternates between Teddy's past and Teddy's present(Mother 1) The chapters will alternate between past and present. This chapter is past. So the next one will be Present. After that is past again and then present. and so on. I don't know I just thought it would be cool to do it like that. Keep the suspense or something. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The bus turns one last corner and we arrive at school. All of us kids get off the bus and walk towards the school building, we have about 20 minutes until class starts. I start doing what I usually do during these 20 minutes, just walk around while looking for something to do. I look to my left and I notice a bunch of people playing soccer, I guess I could ask to play with them. But the teams seem to be even, I don't want to mess the game up or anything. I approach a big oak tree near the edge of the school yard, it looks pretty old, I would guess about 90 to 100 years. I walk over and sit in the shady patch of grass under the oak tree. This is the same thing I do every day. The world is a boring and depressing place<p>

I don't know what it is, but I always get the feeling the world was more than this. This world is too simple. There has to be something more, something beyond what we see everyday. Some people have reported some strange sightings near , like moving gargoyles or something. I should be thinking that's retarded but I can't help but think that there is a chance. There could be moving gargoyles up there or something, there is always a possibility.

I look up at the sky and I start thinking about my life. It wasn't always this bad, my dad had a real nice job selling cars. I was pretty happy; we were living in a much bigger house then. It all went downhill when my dad got fired a year ago. He started getting into drinking. Well, he always drank alcohol but now he wasn't holding back, he would get drunk, smash windows, hit me, get tired, fall asleep, wake up with a hangover, and do it all over again. Eventually, we couldn't afford to pay for our old house and we moved to the shitty house I call home today. I was five when this happened.

"Hey! Wake up, kid! You should be in school. You don't want me to brutalize your ass for breaking the law, do you?" I instantly snap out of my daydream and look at where the voice came from. The voice came from a Spanish guy. I instanly realise it's officer Rico Sanchez. Sanchez is a dick. I once saw him beat a random high school kid to a pulp because he thought he had drugs, The high school kid didn't have any drugs and all Sanchez did was throw a penny at his face before walking away and saying 'My bad'. He's a real dick, how he ended up as a cop is way beyond me. "Well, I know you're not deaf, brat. You heard what I said, Piss off before I punish you for breaking the law." He reeked of alcohol, it was enough to make my eyes water.

"I'm not breaking any law." I reply. "Yeah you are." He scorns at me. "Then please tell me what law I'm breaking." He them grabs me by the collar and roughly pulls me close to his face. "Listen to me, you little shit. I own you. I own you and everyone you know. I own your friends and I own your family. If you know what's good for you, don't your dare fuck with one of the seven." He pushes me to the ground. Where does he get off threatening a nine year old? Not wanting to anger him further, I quickly run away. My mom and dad always say that he is going to get his one day, that's nice but there is a problem with that theory. It's under the assumption that the world is fair.

I approach the door to my classroom and peek inside, the teacher is facing the blackboard. I silently walk into my classroom and sit in my seat, hoping to not get my teacher's attention. Much to my disapointment, the teacher notices me and turns around. "Teddy, you're late." I sigh. "Yeah, well I was busy with something." I reply in a cool voice, the teacher shook her head. "That won't do, Teddy. If you are late one more time I am going to have to call your parents." Oh my god. I almost lash out at the teacher for reminding me that I'm too poor for a phone but I remember to keep my cool. "Sorry miss, but unless you have a messenger owl, that's never going to happen." I force a smile to make it seem like I'm joking. If the teacher suspects anything is wrong at my house there will be... Problems, big problems. The teacher sighs and goes back to her lesson. Today is going to be a long day. This is the first period. English, 4th grade english. The teacher just started teaching. It's just paragraphs and other shit. I don't even care anymore.

School's over. I'm on the street corner waiting on the bus with all the other kids in my school. I close my eyes for a moment and think. I clear my mind of all the pain and the shit I have gone through. I keep my eyes closed and remember the good times. Back when my family had money to spend. We lived on the nicer side of Ellay then, We didn't have a care in the world. Now, I didn't really have any friends. I preferred to keep to myself back then, I still do sometimes, other kids my age annoy me.

I turn my head and notice a bunch of kids whispering to each other. It's probably about me. I'm a pretty interesting topic around the school. Kids look at me like I have a third eye or something. They like to laugh at me 'cause I'm poor. Well fuck them. The last kid who insulted me out loud got his nose broken. It serves him right, his was completely ignorant about my situation. Did he think I want to be poor? I wanted to rob him. I wanted to show him what it feels like to have nothing. The sad part is, I couldn't. So I just settled for grabbing him by the hair and smacking his cocky little face into a brick wall. The bus finally arrives at the curb. The bus driver opens the door and lets us all in. We all take our respective seats, me in the back. of course. I look around. The kids are laughing. I hate them. They don't know pain. Their fathers aren't drunks. They get to prance around all fucking happy! I'd like to seem them in my neighbourhood. How would they react? They cry for new toys. We cry for food on the table. They play hide and seek with their friends. We hide in fear from gangsters. Fuck them. Fuck them all. Pigs.

I sigh and quickly remind myself that not all of the richer people are dicks. I shouldn't generalize. I really shouldn't, it's just that some of them really don't deserve what they have, and they still whine about shit. I am probably giving off the vibe of being jealous. Well, it's because I am. I wake up out of my thoughts of hatred and self loathing to realise the bus has stopped. No one is talking; I cough, mainly to get a reaction out of someone. Dead silence. "Why the hell did we stop?" I ask, slightly annoyed. I need to get home.

"It's your stop man." The bus driver looked at me through his mirror. Oh. I feel realy dumb now. "Thanks." I mumble as I leave the bus. I walk to my sweet abode. I take a deep breath and entered the building. Upon entering. I find a presence very unwelcome. Two to be exact. Two cops seemed to be harrasing my mom and dad. Rico Sanchez was one of them, but what really suprised me was who was standing beside him, helping him. Oh god. I know the police force has problems with corruption but. This is ridiculuous. Beside Sanchez was none other than the second in command of the police force. Deputy Robert Henderson.

"Hello, there. Why don't you take a seat over here?" He asks me. I don't budge. He notices this as he gets sightly annoyed. Suddenly, a big ball of fire flies by my face, what was that? Some magic trick or something? I quickly sit down on the nearest chair I find. "Good. Now stay there, shut up, and listen." I nod. "'Kay, Here's what I want you do. I lost a shipment by the mountains. It's a pretty simple. Find the shipment. Bring it to me. Easy, right?"

"You won't get away with this." My dad spit out.

"Really?" He pointed a gun at my mom. "-Do you really think the police will take the word of some wife killing drunk over the word of the deputy? That's a very ignorant thing to assume. Now, get going." Without a word, my mom and dad got up and walked out, both of them flashing me an apologetic look before leaving with the two officer. Ugh, just calling them that makes me sick. They're more like monsters. After a quick slam of the front door. That was it. That slam was like an exclamation point to all that had just happened in the recent moment. Suddenly, The daunting realisation hit me, The mountains are dangerous. They're probably not coming back. At that moment. I forgot everything, I forgot my hatred and my sarcasm and just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Rate and Review and all that. I read them, All of them. _<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

October 13, 1982-

-The foot of -

Hmph, I wouldn't be suprised if anyone decided to laugh at us. I'm not completely blind to the humor in this situation. The one and only leader of arguably the most powerful gang in Ellay, and he's on a magical adventure to save the world with a bunch of twelve year olds. Seriously, how can you not laugh at this? This is definetly not what I had in mind when I-when we created the gang. God, I need a drag. I take out a smoke and light it. It's dark; and we're chillin out by a campfire, at the foot of the mountain, just outside the cave. It's gotta be about midnight. The little ones should be asleep by now. I really should calling them by their real names though, the girl's name is Ana, and the guy's name is Ninten. I gotta make sure to remember that, otherwise angry ol' Ninten will try and knock my old ass out. I snicker and take a drag from my cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know." Crap, one of them is awake. I could've sworn Ana was out like a light too.

"Yes, I am aware of that, hippies like yourself really enjoy reminding me that." She giggled a bit. Well, it's true.

"Still, I don't think it's a good a idea to smoke, considering the situation we're in." I shrug. The weird part about Ana is that she has a very motherly vibe to her. She always looks at you like she cares. Which is something I'm not used to. When somebody 'cares' about you in Ellay. It means you're probably about to get stabbed in the back, literally and figuratively.

"As long as it doesn't become a liability, I don't see the problem with it. Plus, I was even considerate enough to wait for you and Ninten to sleep before I went out." I look at her. The little girl means well, always looking out for me, not like it's a bad thing. It's actually been a pretty long time since anybody has looked out for me, probably because I don't need anyone in most situations. On the other hand, Ana can creep me out sometimes, she sounds way too smart to be 12. Then again, I bet she was suprised when she found out that the sleazy gang leader can actually pronounce words with more than two sylables, life is full of suprises.

"So, what brings you walking around this late at night?" I ask her.

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed, exasperated. "You think WAY too loud." I scoff.

"Really now? Well, I'll make sure to think a little quieter just for you from now on, but I thought you had some personal policy about reading people's minds?" She looks at me.

"I do, It's just harder to control when I'm sleeping." I nod, it makes sense in a 'what in the goddamn is going on' kind of way

"But, why would you have the power to read minds, but not use it." I look at the ground. "You're supposed to use any and all advantages you have. That's how life works."

"People deserve to keep their thoughts to themselves. Remember how you felt when Ninten read your mind and exposed your secret about the two cops?" Ugh, I can't argue with that. He didn't even say anything bad either. Just knowing that he knows about... That, just makes me shudder.

"So. Do you know?" I ask, unwilling to hear the answer. "Do you know about it? What happened two years ago?" A sad expression filled Ana's face. So it seems she does.

"I don't know much. Just I only know about your friend. I searched your mind when we first met, when we thought you were just another one of those goons."

"I see. Well, I have to correct you. I really should still be just another one of those goons, I just got off better than them." Ana shook her head.

"No Teddy, you shouldn't. You're strong, intelligent, and friendly. You are nothing like those guys Ninten and I fought. How can you just say you should be just like them when your their leader?"

"Because I'm not their real leader. That title belongs to someone else, someone else who earned it. I'm the king because he's not around." The memories of what happened two years ago start flooding me.

"You are guilty about your friend, aren't you?" Ana asks me. "Let me ask you this. Do you think your friend would want you to live like this?" I can't answer. Would he want me to maintain the legacy the B.B? Or would he want me to be happy? I can't answer that question.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I can only do what I feel is right." Ana flashed a quick look of dissapointment.

"Living in regret like that isn't healthy, Teddy. You'll destroy yourself like that." She said while looking at the ground.

"I doubt it. At this rate, this little adventure is going to kill me off first. I still can't believe I helped you fight off a dragon. Although, it's not that bad. At least I got a sweet weapon." I laugh, thinking about my new sword.

"That's not funny." Ana says seriously. "I for one, don't want you to die." Ain't that just adorable.

"Hmph, and what would my death mean to you? You don't even know me, I should be nothing more than a simple minded gang leader to you." I take a drag and laugh. "Wow, listen to little old me. I'm sounding pretty messed up now huh? Jeez, don't worry Ana. I really just want to know why your so concerned about little old me."

"Because your our friend Teddy." She looks into my eyes. Friend, I haven't a lot of those since about two years ago, and those morons in the B.B don't count either. They only hang around me because I scare the shit out of them. Ana lets out a deep sigh. "We're friends Teddy. Friends help each other out, no matter what. I'm obviously not getting to you, but you'll understand one day. I'll leave you to mope about by yourself now. Goodnight, Teddy." I nod to her as I look around the mountain. I sigh as I put out my smoke. I start to walk back to the campfire with Ana, as I'm walking I hear a roar. Ana and I turn around in suprise to find a FUCKING BLACK BEAR CHARGING AS US!


End file.
